


Unbroken

by PlanetaryMusical



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryMusical/pseuds/PlanetaryMusical
Summary: Based on "Mind Heist" by Clez(Highly recommend reading that one first)
Relationships: Kelly Grayson/Ed Mercer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mind Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316149) by [Clez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clez/pseuds/Clez). 



> Hey,  
> As mentioned some times before, I adore "Mind Heist" by Clez. It had such an impact on me I never had expected and made me write this little piece.
> 
> So, if you haven't done it yet, I highly recommend to read Clez's story first. Not only because it's (at least for me personally) the best fanstory I have ever read, believe me, it's epic! But also because otherwise the references and backstories in here won't be that clear. So, just saying. 
> 
> I also didn't add too many tags except for the trigger warnings, to avoid spoilers for "Mind Heist" as good as possible. 
> 
> Anyways, here's my little tribute. Here's to you, Clez. I miss your stories. You're amazing <3 
> 
> PM

Kelly looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 3:25 am. She sighed, sitting up.

It wasn't the first night she was lying awake this week. Since that one moment a couple of days ago- when Ed had claimed to be able to stay in his quarters by himself again, without her spending the night next to him, holding him when the nightmares decided to return and torture him- Kelly couldn't remember a single night she'd slept through. So often she found herself startled, as if she'd heard him cry, felt him shaking next to her body, as if she still had to calm him down. And she knew, she would do it. If he'd call her in the middle of the night, she wouldn't even think about it but run for him. Any time.

Kelly wiped her eyes and got up from the bed. Maybe a little walk would help to make her find some sleep later. She grabbed her sweater from the armchair in the corner of her room and walked out the the door of the upper level of her quarters.

How about a little drink in the deserted mess hall? She could have taken one in her quarters too, but Kelly somehow loved the nightly emptiness of the usually most crowded place in the entire ship. It always calmed her. Sitting on her favourite spot by the wide window facade, losing herself in the breathtaking infinity of space.

She walked down the corridor towards her destination, as soft piano sounds filled her ears, getting louder the further she went. Reaching the mess hall's entrance, she stopped and leaned against the doorway, stunned by what the dimmed lighting of the room revealed to her eyes.

Ed, sitting at the black grand, eyes closed, immersed in the melody his hands were creating with the keys.

_As time goes by._

Not daring to make a sound to interrupt him, she just could stand there, watching and listening, almost holding her breath until he played the final chord.

Carefully she entered, hoping to not scare him, as he already turned towards her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry... Did I wake you?"

Kelly smiled warmly as she came closer, shaking her head.

"No, not at all. I was... I couldn't sleep. Needed a little walk."

"Oh..."

Ed dropped his gaze, as if he knew what might cause her insomnia, as if he felt responsible.

"Sorry..."

Kelly sighed, stopping right next to him at the piano bench.

"May I?"

Taking his shy nodding for consent, she let herself down at his side.

She looked at his face. His skin was pale except for the dark shadows circling his eyes. Was he really doing better?

Kelly knew, it was right she had left his quarters after he'd asked her to. She knew, she had to give him the time and space to grow, to grow out of this on his own, day by day, little by little, and she knew, she had to trust him with that. It was the most important thing. To give him credit for what he was capable of. To give him back his trust in himself, in his own strength. The strength that was clouded with fears but was still there, was still part of who he was: Captain Ed Mercer, union officer, smart, kind, strong, a fighter.

They'd tried to break him. But they had failed. He was hurt, deeply hurt and traumatised, but yet unbroken. And that he was sitting here, now, sitting at his beloved piano at night, was proof enough for it. They would never break him.

So, yes, he was doing better. Little by little. Every day.

"It's so beautiful to see you here. Playing again. I've missed it. So much."

Kelly smiled at him, remembering the times back then in their marriage, as he'd played and sung to her when they'd been out in a bar or in the academy's simulator for they couldn't fit a piano of their own in their little appartement, much to Ed's disappointment. She remembered the jazzy tunes he'd coaxed from the keys without needing any sheets, his eyes pinned on hers instead as he'd sung along.

He'd since played only once or twice here on the ship, the last time for Claire's birthday a few months ago, followed by Isaac commenting on the failed notes in the performance of the song, due to his auditive analysis. Usually barely offended by the Kaylon's rational judgement, Ed had seemed to take this a little bit too personal, deciding to never perform to the crew ever again. His music was his sanctuary.

"Yes..."

His voice was calm as he lifted his right hand from his lap, softly touching the edge of the keys.

"I had a bad dream... Not too bad this time but... I don't know. I needed this. Music. To play myself."

He turned his head to look at her.

"This is real. They never made me... I never made music there. There was no music. So I needed to play. To anchor myself in here. To make me know this is real."

Kelly swallowed, feeling a shiver running down her spine.

 _Real_.

It had been her main task within the last weeks to clarify reality to him, to keep him in the here and now, by speaking out this word to him over and over like a mantra, whenever he was losing himself again in his fears. She'd called it into each and every nightmare and vicious flashback that had tried to pierce its claws in him, she'd murmured it against his tearstained cheeks, she'd whispered it on every wave of sweet sleep that had carried him away far too rarely, hoping for the next storm to please just pass.

She'd been his anchor. And now, he had made it without her. He'd anchored himself.

And no, she was not even jealous about it. She was proud. Deeply moved, relieved and proud.

She touched his hand and pressed it lightly.

"Oh, Ed. I'm so happy. This is... Wow."

She definitely was out of words. This was more than a little step forward. It was a leap.

His eyes were resting on hers as he entwined their hands.

"Thank you."

"For what?", she asked, his touch giving her shivers.

"For saving me. For not giving up. For bringing me back. For bringing me here. Back into here... Thank you."

He felt her other hand at his cheek, as she leaned closer.

"If I had to do it again, I would. Right now. No matter what. For I know, you would do the same for me. And because I want it. I couldn't bare to lose you."

 _I love you_ , she thought as she leaned her brow against his. She couldn't say it. And she didn't know why.

"Same here... Same here, Kel."

The lump that had formed in his throat was easing as he spoke. The pressure in his lungs disappeared until there was nothing but relief. Relief and the certainty, that he would make it. With her at his side, her always having his back and reminding him of his own strength.

For some seconds they stayed like this, brow to brow, their hands clasped tight.

Ed felt his heart speeding up as her breath was brushing against his face.

He swallowed as he sensed her moving away, felt her touch vanish from his skin as she drew back her hand. His eyes opened up again to meet hers.

She smiled.

"Play it again, Sam", Kelly said softly. She winked.

Ed couldn't but return her smile.

"You know, it's the most famous movie misquote ever, do you? No one ever said it in _Casablanca_."

Kelly scoffed, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut up, Isaac."

She watched him turning towards the keys again, the smile not leaving his face. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, briefly brushed her cheek against his shoulder as the famous melody filled the room again.

No. They did not break him. And they never ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this as a hidden chapter, happening somewhere towards the end of "Mind Heist".


End file.
